


Quel cielo

by Mokochan



Category: Accel World
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Non è colpa dell'avatar... lui non c'entra. È colpa mia se Silver Crow è ridotto così, sono stato io a rovinarlo.<br/>Giorni, pensò, che avevano creato Silver Crow.<br/>No, non doveva abbattersi. Non doveva dire una simile assurdità, perché Silver Crow valeva più di quanto immaginasse... valeva tanto quanto lui, bastava poco per rendersene conto. <br/>[Kuroyukihime Centric - Accenno HaruKuro] [Basata sull'episodio 5 dell'anime]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quel cielo

Ogni secondo passato assieme a lui sembrava un'eternità.   
Era stato così difficile capirlo - perché il tempo era andato più veloce di quanto in realtà potesse immaginare, talmente da rendere forse irreale quell'irritante e inspiegabile gelosia che provava quando Kurashima-kun si avvicinava a lui, lo prendeva in giro, si arrabbiava per un nonnulla, senza che lei potesse dire o far nulla per impedire a quella sorta di complicità un proseguimento.  
Sapeva che erano amici, sapeva che si conoscevano fin dalla tenera età.  
Ciò nonostante, quel tempo che lui trascorreva con Kurashima-kun era tempo sottratto a lei.  
Era una sorta di egoismo, il suo.  
Voleva solo che anche quel tempo diventasse un'eternità più che simile a quella del mondo accelerato.  
Che però non era vera eternità, non lo sarebbe mai stata.  
Lì il tempo, in fin dei conti, scorreva.  
— Kuroyukihime-senpai! Kuroyukihime-senpai!  
Avrebbe voluto rispondere alla sua voce, aprire gli occhi, guardarlo, cercare di rassicurarlo; forse sarebbe finalmente riuscita a risvegliare quella forza che Haru credeva ancora di non possedere, e che in realtà si annidava in lui in attesa di uscire allo scoperto - quella stessa forza, o meglio  _coraggio_ , che era riuscito a tirare fuori durante il suo primo combattimento nel mondo accelerato come Burst Linker.  
Invece era costretta a rimanere ferma, in disparte, mentre lui combatteva per lei, e tuttavia - per quanto il buio li separasse - poteva ancora sentire la sua voce che gridava il suo nome e percepire i secondi che trascorrevano lenti ma piacevoli nel nulla più assoluto.  
 _Sono morta, forse?,_ si era chiesta a un certo punto, quando il calore era aumentato e la voce di Haruyuki si era fatta più vicina a lei, fievole e stranamente abbattuta, in quel buio senza fine.  
— Non ho potuto proteggerti...    
Parole pronunciate a stento, balbettate quasi,  che le ricordarono quanto quel ragazzo soffrisse e quanto la solitudine avesse inciso su di lui in tutti quegli anni, giorni tristi che non avrebbe mai conosciuto e che avevano scavato profonde cicatrici nell'animo di Haruyuki.  
 — Non sono all'altezza delle tue aspettative. Pensavo di essere cambiato... a causa delle tue parole, i miei sentimenti erano cambiati... Ma non posso farlo!   
 _Giorni che lo avevano reso insicuro._  
— Non è colpa dell'avatar... lui non c'entra. È colpa mia se Silver Crow è ridotto così, sono stato io a rovinarlo.   
 _Giorni,_  pensò, che avevano creato Silver Crow.  
No, non doveva abbattersi. Non doveva dire una simile assurdità, perché Silver Crow valeva più di quanto immaginasse... valeva tanto quanto lui, bastava poco per rendersene conto.  
Perché di questo, fin dal primo momento in cui aveva visto Haruyuki, era stata sempre convinta.  
Vedendolo in disparte, lontano da tutti; rintanato in un mondo virtuale che riusciva a farlo stare bene, quel mondo dove i videogiochi gli avevano dato la sicurezza che la vita reale non era ancora riuscita a regalargli; proprio lì, in quel mondo che lei stessa viveva, era riuscita a scorgere ciò che lo avrebbe fatto diventare il Re del mondo accelerato.  
— Senza guardare il cielo... e guardando solo verso il basso... io, che ho sempre vissuto strisciando,  volevo andare dove eri tu! Quel cielo lontano, dove sbatti leggermente le ali... un luogo molto più in alto, per sfuggire da questa schifosa realtà.    
Poi fu un attimo e avvertì chiaramente il calore delle sue lacrime bagnarle le guance, la disperazione di chi si era convinto di non saper fare nulla e che in quel nulla che si era creato voleva volutamente restare.  
— Io volevo... io volevo _volare assieme a te!_  — 

No.  
Lei avrebbe desiderato volare con tutta se stessa, ma non ne era mai stata in grado - non lo sarebbe mai stata.  
Quelle ali che metteva in bella mostra erano una bugia a cui non aveva mai creduto, qualcosa a cui si stava aggrappando da fin troppi anni.  
Quel cielo così lontano lei non l'aveva sfiorato nemmeno una volta.  
Sarebbe stato egoismo, qualcosa di troppo facile.  
Era il sacrificio che portava verso quel cielo lontano, era il coraggio di credere di poterlo toccare, anche solo con l'immaginazione - che in quel mondo accelerato era tutto ciò che serviva.  
Lei sapeva che un giorno sarebbe stato lui a toccare quel cielo senza fine.  
A raggiungere ciò che tutti avevano sempre agognato.


End file.
